The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
In recent years, augmented reality (AR) technology has attracted attention as technology that adds information to the real world using a computer. The augmented reality (AR) technology synthesizes a virtual object with part of the actual environment as additional information. For example, JP-A-2010-170316 discloses related-art augmented reality technology. In JP-A-2010-170316, the state of the real world in which a marker is disposed is captured using an imaging section, a given pattern being drawn on the marker. The position of the marker within the image captured by the imaging section is presumed, and an image recognition process is performed on the marker. A virtual object corresponding to the pattern of the marker is superimposed at the presumed position, and the resulting synthetic image is displayed.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-170316, however, the virtual object is superimposed on (synthesized with) the captured image so that the virtual object corresponding to the marker is necessarily displayed on the front side. Therefore, the positional relationship between the virtual object and another object within the captured image may become inconsistent, so that the user may be given a wrong impression.